J'ai serré la main de la mort
by Lou Du Feinterime
Summary: Trois éditions des Hunger Games, trois tributs, trois bains de sang... Recueil de trois mini-fics.
1. Jason

Encadré par deux Pacificateurs, Jason fut conduit à sa chambre de lancement. Ce décor lui était familier depuis ses cinq ans, c'est-à-dire depuis qu'il s'entraînait en vue des Hunger Games, il avait visité les chambres de lancement à chaque édition des Jeux. Très impersonnelles, ces pièces carrelées avaient des airs de chambre d'hôpital. Il entra dans la sienne, où l'attendait Dee, sa styliste.

Jason avait dix-huit ans. Depuis treize ans, il n'avait cessé d'imaginer ce moment. C'était un jeune homme grand, athlétique. Ses muscles saillaient sur tout son corps, roulant sous une peau épaisse et burinée, résultat de ses entraînements dans ses montagnes natales, au District Deux. La mâchoire carrée, les dents grandes, blanches, bien alignés, il ressemblait à un chien prêt à vous arracher la gorge d'un coup de crocs quand il serrait les dents. Ses yeux étaient noirs, son regard déterminé. Sa tignasse coupée en brosse, rêche, épaisse, drue, ressemblait plus à une crinière qu'à des cheveux. Dee n'avait pas eu beaucoup de travail à faire pour le rendre attirant. Jason savait que les sponsors affluaient, prêts à répondre à tous ses besoins.

Tandis qu'il se douchait rapidement, il se remémora la Moisson. Il trépignait d'impatience. Cette année serait son année. Le garçon tiré au sort était plutôt chétif à côté de Jason, il l'avait donc vu se porter volontaire d'un œil reconnaissant. Le carrière se souvint de la poussée d'adrénaline qui l'avait pris en montant les marches. Une fois assis, son premier regard avait été pour son père. Il espérait surprendre dans les prunelles de son géniteur ce qu'il avait toujours voulu y voir : de la fierté. Mais il était si impassible qu'il était impossible de deviner que c'était son fils qui venait de monter sur l'estrade. Ses bras étaient croisés sur son costume pourpre impeccable, résultat de son poste important au Capitole.

Il se remémora les autres tributs, surtout les carrières, les classant en catégories : gros lourds, vicieux, habiles, ceux qui mourront au bain de sang…

Il comptait faire alliance avec les autres carrières. Il y avait l'autre tribut de son District, Leena, une fille froide et méprisante. Aucune émotion ne transpirait jamais à travers son masque immuable. Jason était certain de la catégorie à laquelle elle devait appartenir : les vicieux, alias les plus redoutables. Les autres carrières étaient au nombre de cinq : les deux tributs du Un, les deux du District Trois et la fille du Quatre.

Une fois séché, Jason rejoignit Dee, qui l'aida à enfiler ses vêtements : un haut à manches courtes très léger, couleur sable, un treillis marron et des bottes qui lui couvraient tout le mollet, noires.

La styliste, tout en ajustant les vêtements, lui prodigua quelques ultimes conseils.

« A mon avis, cette Arène sera désertique, en tous cas il fera chaud. Souviens-toi que l'eau est ta meilleure alliée, la seule que tu ne puisses te permettre de perdre de vue. Bonne chance, Jason. »

Il hocha la tête vers la jeune femme qui arborait de longs cheveux violets bouclés et un maquillage considéré comme discret au Capitole, agrémenté de tatouages dorés autour des yeux. Elle était belle, plus belle que la grande majorité des gens du Capitole. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle était styliste au District Deux. Il était certain qu'elle était très talentueuse. Il serra la poing et le leva au niveau de son épaule, comme pour l'assurer de sa victoire, puis entra dans le tube en verre.


	2. Les Soixantièmes Hunger Games

Il y était enfin. Chaque tribut monta sur la plateforme circulaire qui lui était réservée, et le compte à rebours commença. La Corne d'Abondance était plutôt loin. Jason pensait pouvoir l'atteindre en dix secondes.

Il observa les alentours. Il faisait chaud, le paysage était aride : une étendue de terres sèches. Il y avait tout de même un nombre largement suffisant de buissons, et différentes herbes poussaient à l'ombre des rochers plus ou moins imposants qui parsemaient la plaine. Au loin, vers le Nord, il voyait des collines vert clair. Plus à sa droite et jusque derrière lui, des dunes de sable où il distinguait des nuées de poussière soulevées par des rafales de vent qu'il ne pouvait sentir. A sa gauche, il y avait un oasis. Il supposa qu'il y avait là un important point d'eau, où les Juges pourraient les rassembler facilement.

Jason reporta son attention sur la Corne. Il ne distinguait pas bien ce qu'elle contenait. L'eau serait probablement le facteur de survie le plus important dans ce milieu. Le jeune homme balaya les autres tributs du regard. Lui et son mentor Lee les avaient déjà bien étudiés. A sa droite, il y avait Tarim, le tribut du District Huit, un garçon à la peau mate, agile mais pas vraiment fort, et à sa gauche Ylana, la fille du Six, déterminée mais sans réel moyen physique. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que dix secondes avant le départ, Jason se mit en position de départ, tendu vers la structure métallique montée sur un piédestal de béton.

« Trois, deux, un, ZERO ! Mesdames et messieurs, que les soixantièmes Hunger Games commencent ! »

Jason s'élança, ne voyant plus rien d'autre que la Corne. Il se fichait des autres tributs, tout ce qui importait pour lui était d'arriver en premier. Liam, le tribut du District Un, le doubla au dernier moment et ils arrivèrent presque en même temps. Jason bondit prestement sur le tas. Il analysait tout ce qu'il voyait à toute vitesse. Il récupéra un assortiment de couteaux avec un harnais en croix permettant d'attacher les armes autour de son corps, se jeta sur un sac de randonnée de taille moyenne, saisit au hasard un pack de vêtements enveloppés dans une housse transparente qu'il eut juste le temps d'enfouir dans son sac avant que la fille du Cinq, qui était restée malgré le fait qu'elle soit plutôt chétive, ne lui saute dessus, serrant sa gorge. Ils roulèrent en bas de la Corne, mais elle était déjà morte avant de toucher le sol, un couteau planté dans le ventre.

Jason n'avait jamais tué personne dans sa courte vie. Il sentit sa tête tourner et crut un instant qu'il allait défaillir. Il pensa « Allons, mon gars, tu vas pas tomber dans les pommes pour ça ! Merde, pas déjà, reprend toi ! »

Echappant de justesse au garçon du Trois, un géant peu agile, Jason rafla un kit des premiers secours et une corde d'escalade de très bonne qualité. Un cri de rage le fit de retourner et il eut juste le temps de sortir un couteau avant qu'Ylana ne s'empale dessus. Elle était armée d'une petite machette et entailla tout de même l'épaule du jeune homme. Jason retira son arme sans la regarder et l'essuya sur le tissu léger de sa chemise. Il respira un grand coup et pensa très fort à son père. Remporter les Hunger Games serait certainement le seul moyen de le rendre fier de son fils. De plus, le jeune homme savait qu'avoir tué la jeune fille lui permettrait assez de respect de la part des autres carrières pour former une alliance avec eux.

D'un geste rapide, le jeune homme attacha les couteaux autour de son torse et rangea tout le reste dans son sac, qui, il l'avait vu, contenait une gourde d'au moins deux litres. Il jugea plus sage de s'éloigner et de faire le point, en attendant que le bain de sang ne soit vraiment terminé et que son cœur cesse de battre aussi fort. Il trouva un rocher qui devait faire le double de sa taille et s'abrita derrière, protégé par une ombre bienfaisante. Il ouvrit son sac. Se félicitant d'avoir pris le kit de premier secours, il désinfecta puis pansa son épaule. La plaie n'était pas vraiment profonde, mais elle avait touché un muscle, et Jason sentait de vifs élancements à chaque mouvement. Il inspecta rapidement le contenu du sac et du pack de vêtements. Il y avait la gourde qu'il avait aperçue, à moitié pleine, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait vite devoir trouver un point d'eau. S'ajoutait à ça un tapis en mousse et un duvet léger. Il y avait aussi deux petits flacons, un d'eau iodée et un de répulsif pour insectes. Pas d'anti-venin, mais en cas de piqure, les sponsors étaient prêts à jouer leur rôle. Le pack de vêtements contenait un coupe-vent anti-chaleur, un pantalon très résistant et une sorte de coiffe inspirée de celles des anciennes tribus berbères.

Un fois vêtu, Jason escalada rapidement le rocher et jeta un coup d'œil à la situation, allongé sur le ventre. Ça avait l'air de parlementer dur entre l'équipe des carrières – qui comprenait comme prévu Leena, les tributs du Un et du Trois et la fille du Quatre – et Tarim, le garçon du District Huit. Jason se rendit compte en regardant les cadavres tout autour de la Corne qu'il n'avait pas compté les coups de canon. Apparemment, les morts étaient assez nombreuses. Et lui, Jason Mersch, était responsable de deux d'entre elles. Il chassa cette pensée, elle n'avait rien à faire dans la tête d'un carrière.

Soudain, un rire éclata. C'était Liam. Il serra la main de Tarim. Apparemment, ce dernier avait des talents utiles. Jason se rappela pourtant qu'il n'avait eu que sept. C'était probablement sa stratégie. Alors, Jason descendit de son rocher. L'ayant aperçu, la fille du District Un l'apostropha :

« Alors, beau gosse, on se cache ? Aurais-tu eu peur du bain de sang ? »

Jason serra les dents et s'approcha. Il savait qu'ils ne feraient pas de difficultés, même s'il avait pris soin de garder secrets la plupart de ses talents durant l'entraînement. D'abord, les tributs de son District étaient réputés pour être de solides guerriers. De plus, il avait obtenu un dix convaincant à son passage auprès des Juges. Liam prit la parole.

« Bon, on a vu que tu te débrouillais avec un couteau au corps à corps. Mais qu'est-ce tu sais faire sinon ?

Courir, lancer des javelots, me servir d'épées et de haches. Soulever ce caillou, là. Prenant des risques, Jason désigna un rocher d'au moins quatre-vingt kilos, derrière Liam. Alors que celui-ci se retournait, plus vif que tous les autres, Jason dégaina un couteau et le posa sur la gorge du tribut du District Un. Les autres carrières allaient se jeter sur lui quand il libéra Liam. Celui-ci éclata de rire.

Ouais, c'est pas mal. Allez, on te prend, à moins que les autres ne soient pas de mon avis. »

Personne ne broncha. Jason ne laissa rien paraître sur son beau visage et serra la main de Liam, se rendant compte de la poigne de celui-ci. Il aurait pu sans aucun mal le tuer quand il avait ce couteau sur la gorge, à moins que Jason ne lui ait tranché la gorge avant, et il n'était pas du tout certain qu'il aurait réussi.


	3. June

June entendait son cœur battre à ses tempes et sentait ses mains inondées de sueur. Elle ne prêta pas attention à l'apparence de sa chambre de lancement et s'assit sur le lit, respirant profondément. Elle s'était préparée mentalement à mourir dans les jours qui suivaient, mais savoir que ça allait réellement arriver était quand même plus difficile.

Pia, sa styliste, s'accroupit près d'elle et posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux. Elle lui releva le menton.

« N'oublie pas, ton visage est un masque. Tu ne dois rien laisser voir de ton angoisse. Je sais que tu y arrives parfaitement. Concentre-toi uniquement sur ça jusqu'à ce que tu sois arrivée sur ta plaque. Là, tu ne devras te concentrer que sur des choses matérielles analyser le terrain, essayer de voir ce que ressentent les autres tributs. C'est ma seule recommandation : toujours te concentrer sur le moment présent. »

June lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas lui servir les banalités d'usage, dans le genre « tu as tes chances » « je crois en toi » …

Pia étala les vêtements qu'elle allait porter sur le lit.

« Vas prendre une douche, d'accord ? »

June obtempéra. Elle s'était habituée à la tablette de commandes des douches du Capitole. Elle prit une douche fraîche, sachant que ça serait la dernière, dans tous les cas.

Sous le jet d'eau parfumée, elle revit les dernières semaines. Elle essaya de se souvenir de la Moisson, mais elle avait l'impression d'évoquer le souvenir d'un rêve. Elle se rappelait seulement d'un état de stupeur profonde qui ne l'avait lâchée qu'une fois montée dans le train. A bien y réfléchir, la jeune tribut du District sept se souvenait aussi de la visite de son cousin et de son oncle, sa seule famille. Personne n'avait rien dit. Ils s'étaient serrés dans les bras durant les trois minutes accordées. Au moment de partir, ils lui avaient fait signe de la main et June avait pu lire dans leurs yeux leur accablement. A partir de ce moment, elle avait passé son temps à se préparer mentalement à sa mort : même sa famille ne croyait pas à sa survie. Durant l'entraînement, elle qui n'avait jamais été sportive, n'avait pas eu le temps de beaucoup progresser. Elle avait appris quelques pièges rudimentaires, comment faire un feu, et quelques rudiments du maniement du couteau. Elle avait eu quatre à l'entraînement, pour sa démonstration de lancer de couteau.

June éteignit le jet et se sécha rapidement. Quand elle revint, Pia fit de ses longs cheveux châtains un chignon d'apparence lâche, mais qui ne se détacherait pas au premier mouvement brusque. Elle l'aida à enfiler sa tenue. Il y avait une chemise vert pâle d'une matière élastique, souple et confortable, qui tombait jusqu'à mi-cuisse et qu'il fallait laisser ouverte à ce niveau-là, assortie d'un leggin noir et de chaussures de haute-montagne beiges. Il y avait aussi une ceinture. June enfila le tout sous l'œil critique de la styliste.

Il y avait un long miroir accroché à un mur. Elle se regarda, essayant de ne pas penser qu'elle serait dans l'Arène dans quelques minutes. Elle se composa une expression sûre, déterminée, et elle essaya au maximum de penser comme si elle l'était, sûre et déterminée. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas aussi facile que d'habitude, en fait c'était même presque impossible pour la jeune fille, mais c'était l'une des choses qu'elle savait le mieux faire. Pia tournait autour d'elle, rajustant une manche, vérifiant ses lacets.

« Bon, on dirait que les conditions ne seront pas trop extrêmes cette année… Le climat devrait être tempéré, c'est déjà ça. »

June essaya de hocher la tête sans avoir l'air crispée. Ça marchait plutôt bien.

Soudain, deux Muets firent irruption. Il était temps d'y aller.


	4. Les CinquanteSeptièmes Hunger Games

Les Muets la conduisirent dans un ascenseur étroit. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas claustrophobe. June se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis respira un grand coup et releva la tête.

Elle émergea lentement à l'air libre. Sa première impression fut celle d'étouffement. L'humidité ambiante combinée à la chaleur créait une atmosphère désagréable pour celui qui n'y était pas habitué.

Le demi-cercle de plaques était plus petit que d'habitude. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite clairière. Tout autour d'eux, une dense forêt équatoriale. June jeta un coup d'œil aux autres tributs, puis regarda un instant la Corne d'Abondance. Elle entendait son cœur battre à ses tempes. La voix impressionnante de Claudius Templesmith semblait décompter les secondes bien trop vite. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Courir. Soudain, le coup de canon résonna.

C'était comme si elle était sur le mode automatique. Elle ne pouvait penser à quoi que ce soit. Elle se sentait courir. Ses yeux repérèrent un objet sur le sol. C'était un imperméable avec fourrure amovible. Elle l'enfila tout en courant. Elle aurait voulu tourner la tête, juste une seconde, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas poursuivie. Mais elle avait si peur de l'éventualité contraire, ses muscles ne voulaient pas répondre. Alors elle courait dans la forêt.

Son oreille droite perçut un sifflement, tout près. Son corps eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'une flèche se planta dans un arbre devant elle. June arracha la flèche et continua sa course en zigzaguant. Elle voulait être le plus loin possible de la Corne et surtout du bain de sang. Mais le tribut derrière elle semblait décidé à l'avoir et une deuxième flèche siffla à son oreille, mais trop tard. Une vive douleur lacéra son épaule gauche. June laissa échapper un gémissement mais continua à courir.

Elle savait que l'autre allait abandonner. Elle n'avait rien d'intéressant sur elle et la nature se chargerait de l'achever, selon toute vraisemblance si elle ne mourait pas de faim, ce qui était très peu probable, une infection ou une piqûre de l'un des animaux venimeux vivant dans cette forêt l'emporterait. Cependant elle continua à courir à grandes enjambées pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes encore.

Enfin, à bout de souffle, elle dut faire une pause et se glissa sous un plant de fougères géantes. En s'asseyant et en se calmant, elle sentit la douleur de la flèche encore plantée dans son dos revenir, plus forte. Elle n'était pas facile à atteindre, mais il fallait absolument l'enlever. Après avoir déchiré une partie de sa chemise, June serra les dents et arracha l'objet métallique. Elle pansa la plaie du mieux qu'elle put, puis plaça les deux flèches récupérées entre la doublure et l'imperméable proprement dit, dans une sorte de grande poche intérieure.

Elle leva les yeux. Les arbres étaient immenses, et le feuillage de ceux qui montaient le plus haut ne laissait pas passer beaucoup de lumière, si bien qu'il était difficile d'avoir une idée de l'heure. Cependant ils étaient partis tôt ce matin, et si elle restait aussi près de la Corne, June risquait de se faire rattraper. Mieux valait continuer. Elle repartit, alternant le petit trot et la marche rapide, comme elle l'avait appris durant l'entrainement.

Au bout d'environ deux heures, une pluie fine se mit à tomber. June rabattit sa capuche et continua son chemin. D'après ce qu'elle savait sur ce type de milieu – c'est-à-dire les clichés les plus courants et quelques généralités – il pleuvrait pendant les trois quarts du temps. Réjouissant, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle poursuivit sa marche pendant tout l'après-midi. Lorsqu'enfin il commença à faire sombre, elle n'avait toujours pas croisé de point d'eau. June avisa alors, parmi tous les arbres qui l'entouraient, celui qui semblait le plus facile à escalader. Avec toutes les araignées et autres insectes répugnant qu'elle avait croisés, hors de question de dormir par terre. Et puis on est toujours plus en sécurité en hauteur, ça c'est quelque chose que tout le monde sait.

Elle commença à grimper. Lorsqu'elle fut à environ cinq mètres du sol, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un serpent. Elle faillit paniquer, mais son cerveau – loué soit-il ! – reprit le contrôle. Elle sortit une flèche qu'elle planta dans la tête du reptile au moment où il allait lui aussi réagir. Elle le détacha et s'assit sur une grosse branche juste à côté d'elle. Fermant les yeux, elle arracha la tête de l'animal et en croqua une petite bouchée. La chair était ferme et elle dut mâcher longtemps avant d'avaler. Cependant ça n'avait pas mauvais goût et le mince serpent brun n'avait rien qui indiquât qu'il ne soit pas comestible.

June s'était habituée à la pluie qui mouillait son visage. L'imperméable remplissait parfaitement son rôle. Elle se stabilisa, mais elle appréhendait de s'endormir à cinq mètres du sol sans attache. Finalement, en regardant autour d'elle, la solution lui vint. Il y avait une liane, un peu plus loin sur la branche. Il fallut s'aventurer en terrain instable puis couper la liane à l'aide de la pointe de la flèche qui, heureusement, était bien aiguisée, mais cela au moins l'assurait de ne pas se fêler les os bêtement.


	5. Anna

Curieusement, en entrant dans sa chambre de lancement, Anna ressentit une angoisse tenace, qui ne voulait pas se taire. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle ressentait autant de peur. Elle était fière et courageuse, mais également susceptible, arrogante, froide. Elle venait du District Quatre. Elle n'avait que seize ans. En fait, elle avait imaginé toute sa vie qu'elle ferait comme font tous les tributs de carrière : elle se porterait volontaire à ses dix-huit ans, au meilleur de son potentiel.

Seulement voilà, la Moisson de cette année lui réservait une surprise c'est elle que le hasard avait choisie. En soi, ce n'était pas si gênant. Parfois son entraîneur évoquait cette possibilité, mais c'était plutôt un argument pour qu'elle travaille dès son plus jeune âge à devenir « tribut professionnelle ». Aussi la jeune fille s'entraînait presque dix-sept heures chaque semaine depuis ses sept ans. Neuf ans de ce régime étaient bien suffisants pour remporter les Hunger Games. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais aimé quiconque. Il n'y avait personne dans son entourage pour lequel elle ressentait de l'amitié. En fait, elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, les Jeux et sa future victoire avaient toujours occupés la majeure partie de ses pensées, de ses activités, de ses préoccupations. La jeune fille n'avait jamais envisagé d'autres possibilités : à ses dix-huit ans, elle participerait aux Hunger Games et les remporterait. C'était ainsi.

Le fait qu'elle soit choisie à seize ans, même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, l'avait ébranlée. Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas prévu cet évènement la dérangeait, l'angoissait même. Elle s'était sentie si vulnérable quand elle avait entendu son nom !

Anna se planta au milieu de la pièce et s'efforça de ne penser qu'à la victoire, d'ignorer cette boule au ventre qu'elle exécrait. La peur était pour les autres, pas pour elle.

Chacune de ses actions dans l'Arène devait être orientée vers son triomphe. Trouver de bonnes armes, s'allier avec les bonnes personnes, et surtout définir la stratégie qui lui permettrait d'éliminer tous ses concurrents, l'un après l'autre.

Son styliste était là. Il l'aida à s'habiller d'un t-shirt à manches longues thermique, d'un blouson imperméable kaki et d'un pantalon noir. Il laça ses bottes et rassembla ses cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval basique. Il ne dit pas un mot. En fait, il ne lui avait quasiment jamais adressé la parole. Sans doute la prenait-il pour une machine de guerre incapable de tenir une conversation.

Cependant, lorsqu'il fut temps pour elle de monter dans l'ascenseur, il lui serra doucement l'épaule. Anna se retourna, surprise. Il la regarda dans les yeux, son visage maquillé de bleu pâle ne laissant rien paraître. La jeune fille sonda un instant son regard et se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son nom. C'était l'homme le plus énigmatique qu'elle ait rencontré. Il resta immobile, lâchant lentement l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle ne s'attarda pas : ces questions étaient vraiment superflues. Il était temps de se concentrer.


	6. Les SoixanteTroisièmes Hunger

Anna émergea, poussée par sa plaque métallique. Elle cligna des yeux. Le paysage était stupéfiant. En voyant la montagne enneigée au loin, la jeune fille comprit immédiatement : Un paysage volcanique. La lave d'anciennes explosions du volcan s'était figée, créant d'étranges bourrelets de collines, recouverts uniquement par une mousse épaisse et quelques buissons. Un peu plus loin sur leur droite coulait une rivière large bordée de minces plages de galets noirs. L'autre rive du cours d'eau semblait abriter d'épars bosquets d'arbustes. Sur la gauche et derrière Anna, il y avait d'autres montagnes séparées en deux chaînes parallèles, formant une étroite vallée, comme une faille, dans laquelle on retrouvait les rondeurs étranges formées par la lave figée. La pointe de la Corne d'Abondance semblait indiquer le volcan.

En observant ce paysage, la jeune fille sut aussitôt que ces Jeux seraient courts et très rudes. Il ne devait pas y avoir grand-chose à manger dans cet endroit. Peut-être quelques chèvres si les Juges étaient miséricordieux, ou si le risque d'avoir des Jeux éclair qui ne satisfassent pas les gens du Capitole était trop grand. Quelques poissons dans la rivière, qui serait de toute façon un point capital de cette arène, et quelques racines comestibles. La voix grave de Templesmith avait commencé le décompte. Un vent léger venait ébouriffer les tributs. On n'entendait plus que le décompte, et quelques bruissements en provenance de la rivière.

On ne voyait presque que des armes autour de la Corne. Quelques sacs aussi, mais les victuailles devaient se trouver plus au fond. Ce bain de sang allait plus que jamais mériter son nom, selon toute vraisemblance. Jamais la jeune fille n'aurait imaginé une telle tension à ce moment-là, même si c'était un instant crucial, qui déciderait de la vie ou de la mort de la plupart des jeunes gens.

Soudain, le gong retentit. Anna s'élança. Deux autres carrières, plus proches, commençaient déjà à rafler toutes les armes qu'ils pouvaient. La jeune fille arriva juste après. Elle repéra immédiatement une ceinture entièrement recouverte de petits couteaux de lancer. Toutes les disciplines d'attaque à distance étaient son fort. Cependant il lui fallait aussi une arme de corps à corps, et elle se jeta sur une hache à double tranchant. Juste à côté d'elle, le garçon du District Deux se fit agresser. C'était un carrière lui aussi, elle l'avait vu manier l'épée à l'entraînement. Son agresseur, la fille du Dix, n'entendit pas le couteau arriver, et elle hurla quand il se planta à la base de son crâne, puis tomba inanimée. Le canon retentit. Le garçon fit un rapide signe de tête vers Anna et se rua vers un sac. Anna retira son couteau d'un geste professionnel et s'enfonça dans la Corne. Elle était peu profonde. Il y avait un empilement de sacs de nourriture sur lequel s'affairaient déjà plusieurs tributs. La jeune fille n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup réfléchir. Elle attrapa un lourd sac à dos et une gibecière. Alors qu'elle la saisissait, elle sentit une vive douleur sur son bras gauche. La jeune tribut se retourna et frappa son agresseur de toutes ses forces, du tranchant de sa hache. Mais le garçon esquiva habilement le coup et tenta de revenir à la charge avec son poignard. Anna bloqua son poignet et fendit le crâne de son adversaire en deux. Elle détala sans un regard de plus pour le tribut. Elle n'avait aucune idée de son nom, à vrai dire elle n'avait même pas regardé son visage. A la sortie de la Corne elle croisa Niels, le tribut qu'elle avait sauvé. Ils échangèrent un court regard. Pas le temps pour les mots. Il la suivit. Il portait un grand sac beige et deux longs couteaux à sa ceinture. Ils couraient droit devant eux. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans un paysage plus vallonné, formé de lave qui s'était solidifiée dans sa course. Ils trouvèrent une crevasse assez profonde. Tout autour d'eux était recouvert de cette mousse épaisse. Anna planta son regard déterminé dans celui de Niels. Quitte à avoir un allié, elle préférait qu'il soit sûr, même si elle devait le tuer par la suite.

Bien, on n'a qu'à faire le point sur nos réserves, histoire de savoir combien de temps on peut tenir sans aller à la rivière.

Le garçon hocha sa tignasse brune savamment décoiffée. Chacun fouilla dans ses sacs. Celui de Niels comprenait une gourde de deux litres remplie entièrement, ce qui était déjà un bon point. Il y avait également plusieurs sachets de nourriture lyophilisée en parts individuelles déjà cuites : un bœuf bourguignon, trois cassoulets et deux couscous poulet. Le sac contenait également un sac de couchage léger facile à ranger ainsi qu'un flacon de teinture d'iode. Celui d'Anna avait une gourde d'un litre à moitié remplie, deux barres énergétiques, une soupe aux légumes et un autre couscous poulet lyophilisés. Il avait aussi un sac de couchage et un flacon de désinfectant. La gibecière contenait deux rations de bœuf séché et des abricots secs, accompagnés d'une gourde thermique remplie de thé, froid. Ils partagèrent le tout équitablement, ce qui faisait cinq repas et deux litres de boisson chacun. Puis Niels prit la parole.

Bon, on va où maintenant ?

Je propose qu'on aille vers la chaîne de montagnes, en face du volcan. Je crois avoir vu de la neige en haut, ça n'a pas l'air de manquer de grottes.

Entendu. Mieux vaut partir maintenant, non ?

Anna hocha la tête et se hissa hors de la crevasse, jeta un regarda autour d'elle. Elle voyait un groupe de tributs s'affairer près de la rivière, probablement les carrières. Personne d'autre en vue. Elle fit signe au garçon et ils entamèrent une marche rapide en direction des montagnes.

**Merci d'avoir lu cette fic, qui est donc ma tout première (ne me jugez pas trop durement !) j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment de lecture. Donc, je vous encourage à reviewer, tout d'abord pour me faire part de vos avis, et puis ensuite parce que je pense écrire une deuxième fic à partir de l'un de ces bains de sang, donc j'ai besoin de vous pour m'aider à choisir parmi ces trois personnages :p**

**Merci à tous pour vos adorables reviews ! Je suis en train de commencer la suite de l'un de ces Hunger Games, mais je ne vous dis pas encore lequel…**


End file.
